


Fantasy

by serafine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Erotic Dreams, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), based on twitter prompt, scar fixation, unbeta'ed we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: Kylo Ren dreams of Rey.  Waking up, he relieves his.... tension.   (post TLJ)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [@TheDinkum_Reylo](https://twitter.com/TheDinkum_Reylo) on Twitter for these impure thoughts.

Rey was sprawled beneath him, gasping as Kylo buried his face into her center. Her fingers wound themselves into his hair, trying to pull him closer. His thumb worked its way into her, pulling her open for one long lick of his tongue. Pushing himself up onto his hands, he lined himself up. Slowly, he slid himself inside of her, she was so slick, so ready for him. She felt so very good. He leaned down for a kiss. Rey pushed at his shoulders and rolled them over so she could be in control. Planting her palms on his chest, she used his body for her pleasure, hips pistoning faster and faster…

Kylo gasped as his hips thrust up at nothing, waking up to see the ceiling in his quarters. His cock was standing at full attention and straining against his basics. He was irritatingly alone in his wide bed, synthsilk sheets gripped tightly in his fists. Though perhaps he would be more than a little embarrassed had she been her to witness this moment.

In fantasy after fantasy, dream after dream, he tried to imagine her beneath him, but it never held. Inevitably Rey would overpower him and wind up on top. Sometimes she tied him down, binding his wrists over his head. Some dreams even involved her using the Force to hold him down and take him however she wanted. And there were times when she was _very_ dominant. Made him crawl, service her, worship her, bend for her. He had never, ever been this sexually fixated on another person.

His Knights would likely tease him and say it was just because he hadn’t had her. He needed to find a good whore and work Rey out of his system. Or capture her and _take_ her. But Kylo knew the truth of it - she wanted him just as badly. He had caught glimpses of her dreams through the Bond, seen her sweating and thrashing and calling out Ben in the dark, hips moving restlessly, _smelled_ how badly she wanted him. They did not speak of it, because he was fairly certain she knew the same truth about him.

Kylo closed his eyes and pictured Rey, fierce and screeching out her battle cry in the throne room, her hand warm against his upper thigh and hip. So close to where he really wanted to feel it. He tossed aside the covers and tugged his basics off, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. Resisting the urge to start thrusting into his own dry fist, he sighed. He had to have some relief. Slowly, he slid his palm down the front side of his cock and hissed. How long had he been dreaming about her this evening? He was already so sensitive.

Reaching out, Kylo grabbed the oil he had started keeping in the bedside table and the towel from his evening’s shower off the foot of the bed. One of the truly glorious things about being the Supreme Leader was that he had the luxury of water showers. Very few of the command staff enjoyed such a thing. He had thought about Rey earlier in the ‘fresher when he had looked in the mirror. His scar had hardened on the edges down his neck and chest - she had left a veritable furrow in his flesh.

Slicking up his palm Kylo wondered… if she were here, would she be offended? Or secretly thrilled that he couldn’t help but touch himself when he dreamed of her? Would she want to bind him? Beat him for being wicked? His hips pulsed upwards insistently. Oh, _oh,_ unless he deliberately slowed down, he would be done inside of a minute. No one had ever turned him on like Rey. Gritting his teeth, he tried to think of something else, not wanting to rush things. He carefully took himself in hand.

Cold, think about something cold. Ice. Snow. Starkiller. Rey. _Damnit._ The way her nose scrunched up when she was angry. Her absolute defiance of anyone trying to control her. The way she yelled when she was about to cut someone down with a saber. Her bravery, the way she saved his life in the throne room. His left hand drifted to his face. He carried her mark, all the time, every day. In Huttese culture that meant that she had claimed him. Every time he saw his reflection, he saw the long line she had left on him with the saber, the family saber. How appropriate. Marking him with something made by his grandfather. A weapon that had been used in deeds both good and bad.

Kylo remembered lying there in the snow, wounded, aching, watching her stalk around him like a cat toying with its prey. The long line of his lightsaber wound a blaze of pain as the snow fell all around them. His hand sped up despite himself. Planting his feet against the bed, he thrust up into his fist, picturing her above him, head thrown back in pleasure. Hair loose and tangled.

He ran his left hand slowly down his cheek, tracing the line of scar tissue with his thumb. Down to the hard flesh along his collarbone. Back up again, exploring with his fingertips. How would she treat it? Would she ignore it? Or kiss it? Explore it with her tongue? He whispered her name. Envisioned her body impaled upon him, open, gasping in pleasure. The sound of flesh upon flesh grew louder in the room. “Rey, please, please,” he begged.

Kylo was so intent upon his pleasure and framing his fantasy of her that he missed the Bond opening. He called her name again and he heard her gasped reply of “Ben!” Turning his head instinctively toward the sound of Rey’s voice, he locked eyes with her and was thrown almost instantly into the most intense orgasm of his life. From her perch on the far edge of his bed, she had an excellent view. Her cheeks flushed and she looked genuinely shocked, but she didn’t turn away, watching his body convulse and thrash in pleasure. Lines upon lines of milky fluid flowed from him, cascading across his hips and stomach.

As soon as he was done, he grabbed the towel and pulled it over himself. “Rey… Rey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

Looking over his naked body she cut him off mid sentence. “Don’t be,” she said with a wide smile, though her cheeks were still fiercely ablaze. “I enjoyed the show.” He sensed her clear desire for him through the Link. Licking her lips, she looked him up and down.

 _Are we doing this now?_ he asked her through the Bond, knowing that she could sense his eagerness.

 _I don’t have the time or the privacy right now, so no… unfortunately,_ she responded.

Reaching out, Rey grabbed his left hand and grasped it in her own. _Soon, though, I think._

Her pupils were dilated, eyes fixated on him. He could smell her arousal. As the Link closed, she faded from view, his fingers closing around air. _Soon,_ she whispered.   
  
_Very soon_ , he thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end???

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something."

\- Wesley in The Princess Bride

**Author's Note:**

> **Blushes furiously and runs away.**
> 
> (I wrote this in two hours. I know it needs more editing....)
> 
> Credit: Big thank you to diasterisms for the little bit about the Huttese and marking (the fic: i'm always in this twilight (in the shadow of your heart) that is where I read it. Do not think that is canon, but totally in line for that species.
> 
> Feedback, comments, and kudos are good for your karma.
> 
> If you see anything I need to fix, or that I missed, please let me know.  
> _______________  
> My other Star Wars works:  
> [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316566/chapters/53304634) \- a lengthy, plotty, TRoS fix it Bendemption WIP, working hard on finishing.  
> [Return to Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745403) \- Ben can't bring Rey back on Exegol & returns to the dark side in his grief.... but he's getting better (WIP)  
> [Series: Holding Each Other Up](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596187) \- short TRoS fix it fics  
> [Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030423) \- not a fix it, my gut reaction to TRoS  
> [Snippets of Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239232) \- Leia mourns for her husband and son  
> [Beneath this Watercolor Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384917) \- modern AU, sweet, almost finished (WIP)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @serafines or on twitter @poeyfarre - I would love new friends.  
> If you like this fic, feel free to share links to it on Tumblr or Twitter or wherever.


End file.
